Industrial wastewater generated at steel, mining, plating, oil production and refining operations, and microelectronic industries generally contains high concentrations of sulfate and other contaminants. The promulgation of new regulations often limits the amount of sulfate that can be present in wastewater discharged because of the effects on the environment. Furthermore, wastewater that is not discharged into the environment, but that is reused in other applications, must often be treated to reduce high concentrations of sulfate. Elevated concentrations of sulfate promote scaling on wastewater treatment equipment, reduce the quality of drinking water, and affect the environment. For example, high sulfate concentrations in water can cause the water to have a foul taste and can have a laxative effect in humans and animals. As another example, sulfates are a major dissolved component in rain and can be chemically reduced to form sulfides, which are known to corrode many metals.